Fire!
by leroyjenkinsthe45th
Summary: Beavis embarks on a quest to make fire on the 4th of July.


Beavis picked up a set of matches and preceded to rub a bundle together.

"Fire! I shall make fire!" Beavis gritted his teeth as he waited for the matches to set off.

"Come on fire."

The matches started to lose texture as Butthead entered the room.

"Uhh, what are you doing?"

Beavis threw down the matches, he kneeled down and put his hands over his head. "Eheh, e, ehehu. I just wanted to make fire." Beavis turned his face upward, "Is that too much to ask for Butthead."

"You need a lighter Buttmunch."

Beavis stood back up. "Oh yeah, hehehe, lighter. I forgot about that."

Beavis walked down to the nearest convince store and went to the front desk.

The clerk looked at Beavis. "Can I help you sir?"

"Hehehehe, yes you can. I need a lighter." Beavis turned away from the clerk, "That way I can finally set stuff on FFFire!"

"Sir are you of the age of 18 or older?"

"Uhh, think fast Butthead." He mumbled to himself.

"Uh, yes, yes I am. Hehehehe."

The clerk rolled his eyes. "Can I have proof of your age, sir? Like a driver's license."

"I don't drive sir, hehehe, but I promise I am over 18. Hehehe."

"Right, sir I cannot let you buy a lighter. Come back when your 18."

"Ehehe, come back when your 18, ehehehe." Beavis walked out the convince store back to his house and told Butthead the story.

"Huhuhuh, your not 18."

"It's not funny Butthead, and you not 18 either."

Butthead stopped laughing, "Oh yeah.."

Kind of Beavis's point of view. (Huhuh, point.)

_Fire. I just want to set something on fire. _

Beavis walked into the living room.

_Hehehe, I need some T.V., hehehe._

The first thing that came on T.V. was the 4th July special the local channel had every year.

"Folks do we have a show for you."

"Hehehehe, it's not fair." He eyed the T.V. as family started to light off there own fireworks. Children started to gather around to watch.

Beavis eyed a little boy. "Hehehe, that kids not even 18. No fair."

_I'll just have to make my own fire._

Beavis picked up his satellite television and went outside.

"Hey sir!" He spotted a man crossing the road.

The man spotted Beavis and then turned to walk away.

"Sir!" Beavis said as he caught up to him. Beavis put a finger on his television to identify a firework but accidently pointed at a child. "Do you know how to make these?"

The man eyed him suspicously and then walked away.

"Huhuhuhuh, rejected."

Beavis turned around to face Butthead, who had mysteriously appeared.

"I was not hitting on him, hehehe."

"Huhuhuhuh."

"It's not funny Butthead."

Beavis clenched his fist and started to shake. "I said it's not funny!" He threw his T.V. at Butthead's face.

Butthead dodged and then chuckled, "You missed, huhuhuhuh, your aim is worse than your pick up lines, huhuhuhuh."

Beavis stared straight ahead.

"Hey, I'm talking."

Beavis continued to stare.

"Uh, I don't swing that way, huhuhuh, even if that means scoring."

_Fire._

"Fire!" Beavis said out-loud. "I created fire!"

Butthead turned around to stare at the old television. It had hit the ground and was somehow engulfed in fire.

"Uhh... yeah. Huhuhu, good job Beavis."

"Fire, fire, fire!" He took off his shirt and tossed it in the fire.

Butthead turned around to face Beavis again. "What are you doing Buttmunch."

"Creating FFFIIRRREEE!"

Butthead looked at the fire, deciding he was not to be outdone. "Huhuhh, you need some gasoline."

"Good idea Butthead."

The walked down the sidewalk but continued to keep there eyes on the fire.

"Ouuch." Beavis said as he knocked over a can of paint.

"HUhuh, Beavis do you know what this is."

"Ehehe, fire!"

Butthead shook his head. " No buttmunch, your to excited to know what your doing." He glared at the can. "This is straight up gasoline. Huhuhuh, Brooklyn's finest."

Beavis stared at the can and started to think. "I didn't even know Brooklynn had paint."

"Huhuh, let's use it."

Butthead took the can of paint and went back to the fire.

_Hhehehe, know we will make very big fire, heheehe._

Butthead poured what was left of the can into the fire. slowly killing it._  
_

"Ahh!" Beavis but his hands over his head. "What are you doing Butthead your killing it!"

Butthead looked at the dwindling fire, "Oh yeah." He threw down the can of paint. By that time there was only a small flare left of the massive fire.

"Fire!" Beavis fell to his knees in front of it. "I have failed you."

"Huhuhuh, you failed."

Beavis eyes bulged and he clinched his fist again. "Eheheheh, this all your fault Butthead! I had.. fire... and... you, you ruined it!"

Beavis was interrupted by the sound of sirens. "I'm busy!"

The cop car pulled over and three policemen got out.

"Woah, huhuh."

One of the Policemen went over to handcuff them while another one spoke. "You two are under arrest for arson. We've gotten several calls about two idiots that set a T.V. on fire."

"Hhuhuh." Butthead looked at Beavis. "This is cool." Then he turned to look at one of the Policemen. "Uh, are we on Cops, huhuh."

The cop pushed Beavis and Butthead into the vehicle and paused before slamming the door. "I hope you two are happy."

Beavis was still fuming. "I had FFFIIIRE! And then, I didn't have it anymore!"

The cop looked at Beavis. " Dont worry, they may not be fire but there's plenty of excitement where your going."

Beavis was still in a disfunctional state of mind.

Butthead raised his hand. "Uh, huhuhuh. Will we score officer?"

"Hahaha. Oh don't worry kid you'll do plenty of scoring."

"Huhuhuh, Cool!"

The cop slammed the door on a crying Beavis and a overly-excited Butthead, and drove away.


End file.
